psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
List of optical topics
For the purposes of the Psychology Wiki some of these links should be deleted to leave only those of psychological interest. The criteria for the decision is - is there a psychological literature on this topic? If there is keep it - if not cut it. Probably some Psychology Wiki articles on topics in optics are not yet listed on this page. If you cannot find the topic you are interested in on this page, the article may nonetheless exist; you can try to find it using the "Search" box, or look in Category:Optics and its subcategories. If you find that it exists, you can edit this page to add a link to it. If you click on "Related changes" at the side of this page, you will see a list of the most recent changes in articles to which this page links. This page links to itself in order that changes to this page can be tracked by the same means. A Abbe number -- Abbe prism -- Abbe sine condition -- Aberration in optical systems -- Absorption -- Absorption spectrum -- Active laser medium -- Afterglow -- Airglow -- Airy disk -- Albedo -- Alexander's band -- Alpenglow -- Angle of incidence -- Angle of reflection -- Antireflective coating -- Arago spot -- Asterism (astronomy) -- Asterism (gemmology) -- Aspheric lens -- Atomic, molecular, and optical physics -- Aura (optics) -- Auroral light -- Avalanche photodiode -- Aventurescence -- B Barrel distortion -- Beam splitter -- Beer-Lambert law -- Binoculars -- Birefringence -- Black body radiation -- Brewster's angle -- Brightness temperature -- Brillouin scattering C Camera -- Camera lens -- Camera lucida -- Camera obscura -- Candela -- Cardinal point (optics) -- Cassegrain reflector -- Cathodoluminescence -- Caustics -- Chatoyancy -- Chromatic aberration -- Chromaticity -- Chromaticity diagram -- Chrominance -- Circular dichroism -- Coherence length -- Coherence (physics) -- Coherence time - Collimated light -- Color -- Colorimetry -- Color science -- Confocal -- Confocal laser scanning microscopy -- Concave lens -- Concave mirror -- Convex lens -- Convex mirror -- Cooke triplet -- Corner reflector -- Crystal optics -- D Dark state -- Densitometry -- Diaphragm (optics) -- Dichroism -- Dichroic filter -- Dichroic prism -- Diffraction -- Diffraction grating -- Diffractive optics -- Dispersion (optics) -- Double refraction -- Double-slit experiment -- E EDFA -- Effect of sun angle on climate -- Electro-optic effect -- Electroluminescence -- Electromagnetic radiation -- Electromagnetic spectrum -- Electromagnetic wave -- Elve -- Emission spectrum -- Entrance pupil -- Exit pupil -- Eyeglass prescription -- Etalon -- Evanescent wave -- Excimer laser -- Eye -- Eyepiece -- F f-number -- fabrication and testing (optical components) -- Faraday effect -- far point -- fata Morgana -- Fermat's principle -- fiber amplifier -- fiber optics -- filter (optics) -- Fizeau-Foucault apparatus -- Flat mirror -- fluorescence -- focal length -- focal point (optics) -- focus -- Fourier optics -- Fraunhofer diffraction -- Fraunhofer line -- free-space optical communication -- Augustin-Jean Fresnel -- Fresnel equations -- Fresnel lens -- Fresnel number -- Fresnel reflection -- Fresnel zone -- G Gaussian beam -- gegenschein -- geometrical optics -- glory (optical phenomenon) -- gloss (material appearance) -- gradient index lens -- gradient index optics -- guided-wave optics -- H Haidinger's brush -- halo (optical phenomenon) -- Helium-neon laser -- history of lensmaking -- holography -- human visual system -- Huygens' principle -- I Illumination engineering -- Image processing -- Incandescence -- Information theory -- Integrated optics -- Interference -- Interferometry -- Inverse-square law -- Iridescence -- International Commission on Illumination-- J Jones calculus -- K Kerr cell -- Kerr effect -- Kerr-lens modelocking -- knife-edge effect -- L Laser -- Laser construction -- Laser applications -- Lens (optics) -- Light -- Light bulb -- Light-emitting diode -- Light meter -- Liquid-crystal display -- Liquid scintillation counting -- List of fiber optic terms -- List of indices of refraction -- List of wave topics -- Luminance -- Luminiferous aether -- Luminosity -- Luminous intensity -- Lumen -- Lustre (mineralogy) -- Lux -- M magnifying glass -- material science - optical properties -- metamerism -- Michelson-Morley experiment -- micro-optics -- microphotonics -- microscope -- Mie scattering -- mirage -- mirror -- modelocking -- modern optics -- monochromator -- monocular -- multilayer optics -- N Natural Color System -- Newton's rings -- non-imaging optics -- nonlinear optics -- normal lens -- numerical aperture -- O off-axis optical system -- optical axis -- optical axis gratings -- optical bench -- optical coating -- optical communication -- optical computer -- optical data storage (science of) -- optical depth -- optical disc -- optical distance -- optical engineering -- optical fiber -- optical fiber connector -- optical illusion -- optical instrument -- optical isotropy -- optical lens design -- optical modeling and simulation -- optical path length -- optical pattern recognition -- optical phenomenon -- optical processor -- optical resonator -- optical spectrum -- optical tweezers -- optical waveguide -- optical window -- optics -- optoelectronics P paraxial approximation -- pattern recognition -- pentaprism -- penumbra -- phase (waves) -- phosphorescence -- phot -- photodiode -- photoelectric effect -- photographic lens -- photography (science of) -- photometry -- photomultiplier -- photon -- photonic crystal -- photonics -- photorefractive effect -- photoresistor -- physical optics -- pincushion distortion -- piston (optics) -- pleochroism -- Pockels effect -- polarimeter -- polarization -- Polaroid -- population inversion -- Porro prism -- prime lens -- principal focus -- principle of least time -- prism (optics) -- progressive lenses -- Q Q-switching -- quantum optics -- R radiometry -- radius of curvature -- rainbow -- Raman amplification -- Raman amplifier -- ray (optics) -- Rayleigh criterion -- Rayleigh scattering -- ray tracing -- ray transfer matrix analysis -- reflecting telescope -- reflection (optics) -- refracting telescope -- refraction -- reflection coefficient -- refractive index -- refractometer -- retroreflector -- RGB color model S scattering -- scintillator -- scintillation -- Sellmeier equation -- shadow -- slit experiment -- Willebrord Snell -- Snell's law -- speckle pattern -- speckle interferometry -- spectroscopy -- speed of light -- spontaneous emission -- sprite (optical phenomenon) -- statistical optics -- stereoscopy -- stimulated emission -- Stokes parameters -- sun dog -- sunlight -- sylvanshine -- synchrotron radiation -- T telescope -- thermal physics - radiative heat transfer -- thin-film optics -- tilt (optics) -- total internal reflection -- transparency (optics) -- transverse mode -- triangular prism U ultraviolet catastrophe -- umbra -- Umov effect -- W waveguide -- wavelength -- wavelength division multiplexing -- wave plate -- wide-angle lens -- Z Zeeman effect -- Zeiss Tessar -- zodiacal light -- zone plate -- zoom lens -- Category:Optics Optics